Never Forever
by GuessWhatTimeItIs
Summary: Finn protects Marceline's honor, but needs some patching up afterwards. NSFW, Complete.


"Finn, I'm pretty sure that you don't have to do that." The human adventurer seemed hell-bent on defending the woman's honor, despite her mild protest. He stood toe to toe with a slightly tipsy mountain of a man that had called out after her as she walked with Finn down the street. And, as the hero's code compelled him to protect those in need, he confronted the man despite his easy show of force. Marceline knew it wasn't worth it, but this boy seriously had commitment issues to helping others.

"Sir, I am going to ask you to apologize one more time. Just say you're sorry-and mean it-and we can get on with our walk." _Oh well_, she thought. It was sweet, and a little bit flattering, even if it was dumb. No one else had ever really shown any interest in protecting her honor, so it felt maybe a little nice. Still...that guy was going to pulverize Finn. The boy seemed to learn better from experience anyways, so she didn't interject further.

Of course, an hour later as Marceline found herself helping drag his bloodied and bruised frame back to his treehouse, she felt a little sting of remorse. Maybe insisting on letting the matter go would have saved him a handful of bandages. But it seemed to be alright with Finn, he always just ignored the wounds anyways, his pride untouched and his code honored. Having bested the man in fisticuffs, but only just, Finn had proceeded to walk up to Marceline as if the whole incident hadn't occurred. Except for the limp, that is. He may have defended her honor, but he was in no shape to be wandering up and down the land in the middle of the night. So, they slowly made their way to the treehouse in search of medical care. They met Jake on the way, as he was making a late night run over to Lady's house. After all, an expecting father was always around to lend support, and if she was as sick as he described, he didn't have a moment to lose. After parting ways with Jake, they finally made it back to the humble abode that once belonged to the vampire queen. Marceline and Finn made their way to the kitchen to bandage up Finn's wounds, now an old tradition.

Marceline was always acutely aware of how much humans bled. Finn may have been her only reference, but he seemed to constantly be dripping the stuff, either his own or something else's. Such was the life of an adventuring hero. It didn't bother her, at least, not anymore. Vampire or not, others found it a bit off-putting when she would drink someone's blood for the scrumptious red, even if they had already lost it. So she resisted the urge, and instead got to work finding some bandages to cover up the cuts and scrapes. Finn sat down on the couch, taking care not to soil the ancient furniture further with his array of scrapes and cuts. Marceline returned shortly with a handful of supplies, now very familiar with where he placed them. Sitting cross-legged at his feet, she started from the bottom and worked towards the top, just as always with his injuries.

He really seemed to lose blood often, she noticed with clarity. It actually sunk in this time; he was so fragile, it seemed. Not on the outside, no. He was a hero now fully grown into his manhood, facial hair and pronounced muscles screaming to the world he wasn't a child. But still, he was fragile, one bad cut or fall away from death. It bothered Marceline more than she let on. They had become close friends over the years, and Marceline had gone against her rule of befriending mortals for the boy's sake. He was fun, happy; a good addition to her life, spending time with her and taking her as she was. It was odd, the kind of protective affection she had grown for him, and the casual friendship he was willing to keep up even with her eccentricities. Disappear for a month and he didn't bat an eyelash when she showed up to jam without any notice. Still, she couldn't help but notice his impermanence, his fragile nature.

_Dammit no, I won't think of it like that. I just have to appreciate the time I have with him. _Of course, she had to constantly tell herself that, sometimes daily. He wouldn't be around forever, it seemed no one really would be. It irked her, disturbed her even, but Marceline wasn't going to let it bring her down. Even if it already had her in a peculiar mood.

"Marcy, what's wrong? Is it really that bad?" His voice jolted her out of the depressing reverie she had dug herself into. _Oh god why?_ She looked up into Finn's face, suddenly aware of how close he was. Of course he had to grow up to be attractive. Of course his slightly gravely voice was sexy. Of course the one time she lets someone in, he ends up becoming a total babe. Her luck with relationships hadn't been spectacular, and as a result, Marceline had vowed not to get involved with Finn as soon as she started noticing the subtle changes in the boy. She shook her head to his question, letting her eyes drop from his face.

_Ugh. Why bother with any of it? Why hold back when our time together could be so short. Maybe, just this once... _She planted her lips on a little scrape on his knee. He flinched for a second before letting out a little giggle. He thought it was a joke, her eccentricities and odd habits working against her. _Fine._

Placing another kiss slightly further up on the top of his knee, she let herself take a bit of time before pulling back. He didn't giggle, and she didn't look up at him. She didn't know what was going through his mind, but she was sure about what kind of thoughts she wanted to put there. Letting her fingers trace up his leg, she let them rest on his hips. Ok, it was clear what was on his mind now, the clear indicator right in front of her.

"You like that?" she purred. Letting her eyes find his face again, she wasn't surprised with what she found. Shock, yes, but also a bit of apprehension, and maybe some excitement. Of course, she didn't need to see his face to see how much he liked this. Finn was obviously flustered, as he opened his mouth and let it flap like words wanted to escape but couldn't. At last, voice soft and about to crack, he responded.

"Marceline, I...I don't know if we should...are you sure...are we really..." He was hesitant, nervous, frightened even. She remembered how the last girl had hurt him, and she knew that wound might not heal so easily. But she wasn't going to give up because he was awkward with the ladies, or he had a habit of attaching himself semi-permanently to others. She was going to try it anyways and damned be the consequences. Grasping his shorts, she looked him straight in the eyes and bit her lip, trying her very best to persuade him.

"Come on, just this once. We don't have to tell anyone. I think it'd help you feel better..." With that, Marceline started to pull at this bottoms, the tips of her fingers digging at his warm skin. Finn grabbed at them though, refusing to budge. "Wait," he urged, "I don't know, is it ok for friends to do this? I don't know if..." The words trailed off, and Marceline knew it was time to pull out all the stops. She wanted him, and some part of him wanted her, no matter what his mouth said. Letting her head dip down just a bit, she let her tongue trace up the inside of his thigh a handful of inches. Looking back up at him from under her brow, she spoke just above a whisper.

"If you don't want to, tell me to stop, that's ok. But if you want to, that's ok too. Just give it a chance, we can stop any time." After a moment, he didn't say anything, silence his answer. _Well, that wasn't a no._With that, she put one of her hands on top of his. She loosened his grip on the shorts, and started to pull with her other hand. She took it slow, let him fully appreciate a good tease. After a good minute or two, his shorts finally were around his ankles, and Marceline had to admit, she was a little surprised. In some ways she didn't ever seem to think of him like this, he was just a kid still...but...well, the proof that he wasn't was staring back at her. With a grin, she glanced up to his eyes before inching closer.

"Wait..." _Shit. _Finn seemed a bit scared, and Marceline prepared for the worst. It never came. "Are you going to...bite me...at all?" _Oh my grod was that the trouble? _Giggling a little internally, Marceline playfully wrapped her fingers around him, and smiled as she answered. "Only if you want me to." With that, she let her tongue do the convincing, starting at the base of his cock near his hips and slowly tracing up the bottom towards the tip. Finishing the motion, she put her mouth over the head and began to massage it with her tongue. She heard his breathing catch, clearly enjoying the sensations as she felt it swell just a little. Finn leaned back against the couch as she started stroking him with a free hand, all the while keeping her tongue moving slowly but steadily.

Knowing it wouldn't take much to keep her inexperienced partner going, she let one hand wander off his body and onto her own. Fingers traced small orbits over her most tender spots, as Marceline started attending to her own needs as much as his. As her hand wandered in her own pants, she found her head beginning to bob up and down, making Finn gasp every moment or two. Of course, she enjoyed the noise, and the tempo of both hands increased to match. Marceline continued for a minute or two, giving herself time to get wet and give Finn a taste for more. Soon though, she let up, keeping her hands moving but bringing her mouth off of his penis to whisper out a question.

"Do you want to keep going?" They stared long into each others eyes, and the vampire wondered if she'd get a reply. Admittedly, it's hard to focus while being stimulated, but eventually Finn nodded and made to move, but winced as he did so. With emotions running high and adrenaline pumping, both of them had forgotten the beating the boy had taken earlier, and the lack of medical attention he had received. Smiling, Marceline quick her stroking and grabbed the bandages. Finn made to protest, but she whispered something about being quick. She took care to be thorough though, and after several minutes, the boy's wounds were covered. However, his bruises still shone bright on his skin in vivid black and blue. Pulling out some soothing ointment, Marceline lightly rubbed it in with a gentle massage. Finished, she found her hands covered in slick stuff, both from the bottle and of her own making. With a smirk, the vampire wiped the excess off on the boy's still stiff erection, much to the enjoyment of both.

Thus, Marceline decided it was time to get back to business. Removing and discarding her own pants, she could see Finn's excitement and surprise. Before he could comment, though, she straddled him on the couch and once again reached down and held him steady. Gently gripping his wrist with her other hand, she guided it to the space between her legs without a word. He got the idea, which he seemed excited to try. Fingers gingerly feeling, groping, and rubbing, he attempted to please her, but soon found he wasn't very experienced. To learn where she liked it, Marceline only gripped his penis, occasionally giving a light squeeze when he hit a good nerve. With that as an incentive, Finn learned quickly where the best spots were.

After he got into a good rhythm, Marceline realized Finn's strong hands were good for more than fighting, their careful motions the product of his worldly adventures. Arching her back from enjoyment, she started to match his pace. They were both breathing heavily now, thoroughly hot and bothered. For the first time since they started, Marceline leaned into him and brushed her lips against Finn's. It started soft, but it didn't end that way as they both stopped their motions to share a passionate kiss. Tongues rubbed against teeth, and for a moment they did nothing more than share a sweet embrace.

_My glob, it's too late for me. It won't just be this once. _But Marceline knew in her heart it wasn't this kiss that bound her to him, nor their shared erotic bout. No, these weren't the causes, just the results of an intimacy that was already there. She felt it without knowing, and it was clear he felt the same for her. It was an unspoken love, but a shared one nonetheless. Something closer than blood, something stronger than the racing heartbeat that bid her forward now.

And onward they were drawn, further into an embrace. But with blood pumping and hearts racing, neither was content with simple kisses. The shock of true intimacy having worn off, the duo started their strokes again. They were slower this time though, less frenzied and frantic. Much closer, much more cherished and savored. Gone was the need, now there was an urging want. Marceline removed her hand from Finn's crotch, and pulled his own hand from hers. Locking fingers, they held hands as they kissed slowly and purposefully. As their lips touched, Marceline slid her body forwards, her wet pussy rubbing against his cock, making it slick with her juices. Rocking her hips back and forth, the vampire started to grind on him, making Finn inhale sharply. Breaking the kiss, Marceline stopped moving and looked down into Finn's eyes. They just stared at each other for a while, hearts beating fast and minds racing. They both knew what was coming.

Marceline knew she was already committed to Finn; of that she was sure now. She didn't have to question herself about what came next. Grasping his erection lightly, she raised herself up and positioned him beneath her. Lowering her hips ever so slowly, the head of his penis just began to enter her. She was soft. Wet. Ready. With a deep breath, Marceline pushed herself down, hearing Finn moan as she went down to his hips. It was a tight fit, the vampire queen having not been to bed with anyone in quite a while. And Finn...well, he certainly wasn't small. With a little smirk and a quick kiss, Marceline began to roll her hips ever so slightly.

It felt incredible. A sea of sensations rose to meet them both, and they rocked like a ship in a rolling wind. Finn's hands began to wander, finding their way up Marceline's shirt and grasping at her breasts. He palmed them gently, massaging them as he began to gently thrust up into her. Her hands were planted on his chest, propping herself up to get better leverage. Finn was definitely enjoying it, his face awash with ecstasy, but she required more to get off properly. He seemed to sense this, and one of his hands drifted downwards to her clit. Rubbing her lightly with his thumb, she began to drop more fully down onto him. He was getting deep, deeper than before. Touching nerves seldom reached, Finn smiled as Marceline let out a gasp of her own. The girl couldn't believe the tension already building in her gut, the feeling of an orgasm beginning to stir. It really had been too long.

Grinding harder down on his dick, Marceline lingered more at the bottom of her thrusts. She felt the pressure building, a familiar fire burning hotter every second. It wouldn't be long before release, and it wouldn't be a moment too soon. Already Finn was looking to be close, his face nearly frozen in a state of pleasure, and his breathing fast and clipped. She leaned into him again, kissing him deeply while grinding in circles for a good long minute. If Finn wasn't near the edge now, she knew what would get him there, and it would only be a moment away.

Breaking off the kiss, Marceline arched her back and doubled her speed. A low moan escaped her mouth as she felt the climax coming, a wave of white-hot pleasure surging up from deep within her. It spilled out of her in gasps and moans, a sensation that filled her all the way down to her toes. Though she couldn't know the ultimate cause, whether it was the grinding or the moaning or something else entirely, something sent Finn past the edge with her. Gripping her hips with both hands he pulled her down, thrusting upwards in a short handful of bucking motions. And then, all at once, the motion stopped. Marceline slumped forward into Finn's arms, as the boy leaned back into the cushions. They breathed as one, motionless but for the rising and falling of chests. Satisfied, and starting to come back to a more conscious view of the world, Marceline noticed how sweaty they had become, slick and glistening. She could still feel him inside her pussy, a large mass that wasn't rock hard or terribly soft, just a presence that comforted her. As if he could read her thoughts, Finn wrapped his arms tightly around the vampire, holding her close and doing nothing but breathing with her. They laid that way for a long while, not moving, or speaking, just breathing. She loved it.

And she loved him. Just like she promised she wouldn't.


End file.
